In recent years, as computers become faster and hard disc capacity increases, volume of data which can be dealt with has increased. In response to this, large-capacity recording media are now in increasing demand and DVD-Rs have therefore been developed as large-capacity recordable optical recording media. Various types of dyes, including cyanine dyes and metal chelate dyes, have been proposed for use in the recording layer of DVD-Rs. A number of optical media have been proposed which use azo-metal chelate dyes that are excellent in light-resistance and weather-resistance among these dyes (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,023 and WO00/55136).